Love Player
by kaiseralexa
Summary: A high school story,WWE style!They are on their senior year,and they face the challenges like the typical senior student.Stars included John Cena,Randy Orton,Torrie Wilson,Maryse,Kelly,Miz,Ted,Cody and more!
1. Math Caused Trouble

**A/N: Hello guys!I have a new story and it's a high school type, WWE style! I might base some of the scenes from my real life situation as a senior student. Hope you enjoy and please review!And I'll do my best to base the wrestler's names here from their real life names.  
**

It's November and it means Thanksgiving month. The school is about to plan a Thanksgiving party headed by Wade Barrett.

Their classroom

"We have to make sure that this will be grand one. This is already our last year in school and soon we will go to college so make the most of it."

"Right Wade." Justin Gabriel agreed. "Are you planning on a prom-style party?"

"Yes Justin. Hmmm, why, do you have plans of asking someone out on a prom?"

"Nah. No ideal girl in mind yet."

Meanwhile best friends John Cena, Randy Orton and Torrie Wilson were walking along the corridor. They are the most popular BFFs in the whole campus since they are kind and rich. But there are also disadvantages. They are also subjected to being bullied by Wade's group.

Torrie bid farewell to her guy BFFs, and afterwards John and Randy talked about the Thanksgiving party.

"Hey John have you heard the latest?"

"On what?"

"Wade is planning to have a prom-style Thanksgiving party. Sounds weird, but what are your thoughts?"

"Those jerks again. Ugh. Anyway, if that's the case, I'll ask Torrie out."

"Thank goodness to all the gods John you already decided to do that."

"Hey Randal what the hell is your problem?"

"Because I know you like her since day one. Please Felix, admit it already."

"Whatever BFF. "

"Just joking man!"

"Ugh."

"My god John are you freaking pissed at me?"

"NO!"

"Alright fella." Randy imitated Stephen Farrelly, also known as Sheamus. "Let's go to our Math class."

They reached the room, and majority of their classmates were busy copying homework from each other.

"WHAT. THE. HELL." John reacted.

"AS IF YOU ARE NOT DOING THAT!"

"Randal, I mean, it's Math time. I FREAKING HATE MATHEMATICS TO DEATH. I SWEAR TO ALL THE GODS THAT I WILL NEVER LOVE MATHEMATICS!"

The bell rang and it signalled the teachers to go to their classrooms for the last period. John and Randy rushed to their seats.

"Good afternoon class."

"Good afternoon sir."

"Now please take your seats and open your books on page 75. Our topic for today is all about Exponential functions."

"Oh man." Kelly sighed to her seatmate Cody Rhodes. "I might fail another class. Ugh."

"Hey. Randy is the mathematician of the class, so you can ask him anytime." Cody replied. "Or you can ask Torrie Wilson as well."

Torrie overheard the conversation and smiled.

"Maryse and I seriously need Math tutorials..." Kelly sighed again.

While the teacher is discussing, majority of the class are having a hard time understanding the lesson. Randy and Torrie were the ones who can understand the lessons in Math easily while the others can too, but some cannot. At all perhaps?

The math teacher gave them a seatwork. And despite his rule of not allowing the students to ask their classmates for help, Randy and Torrie did everything to help everyone in their class. They passed notes, and even giving the answers. But after an hour, the teacher caught them.

"Mr. Orton and Ms. Wilson! Get out of the room!"

"What?" Torrie reacted. "Randy what's going on?"

"I don't know." Randy got shocked. "He's venting out his frustations again on us."

"I SAID GET OUT MR. ORTON AND MS. WILSON!"

Randy and Torrie walked out. The rest of the class such as Kelly, Maryse, Ted, Cody, Eve, Layla, Chris Jericho, Miz among others got shocked. Especially John Cena.

_My BFFs are in hot water. What to do now? I need to defend them. This math teacher needs to realize how terrible and annoying he is! He doesn't discuss the lessons well!_

"Alright guys, pass your seatworks and you may now go." The math teacher said as the period ended.

The class went home, while John Cena stayed in the Library to wait for Randy and Torrie.

**Next time: What went on in the Guidance Office? Will Randy and Torrie be punished for what they did? What will John do when he decides to enter the office?**

**Please review on what you think!Thanks!  
**


	2. The Verdict

**A/N: Here's an update! Hope you like it!Please review!**

Randy and Torrie are chatting while waiting for their guidance counselor to talk to them regarding their controversy in the classroom.

"Controversy creates cash, right?" Torrie told Randy. "Will he punish us?"

"I know Torrie. I hope not." Randy replied. And the guidance counselor came in.

"Randy. Torrie." he said. "I need to talk to you."

"We all know that cheating is not allowed isn't it?"

"Yes sir but we didn't cheat! It's not a quiz or exam! We just tried to help our classmates!" Randy retaliated.

"Our math teacher isn't that good in teaching. Randy and I want all of us to pass the math class. He seriously needs to improve his teaching or be fired." Torrie added.

"I understand what your class is going through. Math is definitely a difficult subject, depending on the level of understanding a student has. But still you need to be honest. And you don't need to worry because I won't punish the two of you."

John Cena entered the office, assuming that he overheard everything.

"Awesome Mr. Guidance Counselor. I mean, I have the same point as Randy."

"But there is one thing I want to tell you guys. Don't take advantage of your popularity. Some people try to bring you down, and do your best not to let them take over you. I'll talk to the teacher. You may now guys go."

"Thank You sir." Randy and Torrie said in unison.

"Take care."

Randy, Torrie and John walked off the office, feeling relieved. But the bad thing is, some people, including The Nexus, are gossiping about them.

"Oh my. They seem to be so happy." Wade noticed.

"That's right." Justin agreed. "I assume that they didn't get punish for their so-called cheating?"

"I think so." Wade thought. "But we need to make sure that their group's reputation will be affected. Hmmm."

They went home together.

Meanwhile, Randy decided to call his other female friend, Kelly Kelly or in real life, Barbara Blank or Barbie Blank.

"Hey Randal." Kelly answered.

"Guess what."

"You didn't get punished?"

"Yes."

"Thank God you didn't get punished. I got so worried about you."

"Me?"

"I meant you and Torrie."

"Oh. And by the way did that teacher gave you guys assignments?"

"None at all."

"Sounds good. Ok Barbie, I have to cook dinner for my family. Bye."

"Bye."

_OMG. Randy decided to call me out of all his friends in school. I wonder why._

Randy received a text from his father, Mr. Bob Orton.

_I heard that you and Torrie were sent to the guidance office. But it's good that you didn't get punished. Or else you never know what I can do to you!_

Randy rushed to his room and felt bad about himself. He tried his best not to be too emotional.

**Next time: What will Randy do next regarding his father?**


	3. No Way Out?

**A/N: Another update...**

Randy can't believe that his dad can be that mean to him just because of a "mistake". When he can't help it anymore, he started to throw his things, shout as loud as he can, and even punch the walls. He continued to do so when...

John, Torrie and Kelly walked into the house and and rushed to Randy's aid.

"Randy!NOOOOOO!" Kelly rushed.

"What's wrong with you my BFF?" John asked. "Please Randy don't keep secrets from us."

"Right." Torrie agreed.

"Dad has been so mean to me. I don't know why he has been acting like that... aghhhh!" Randy continued to vent out his frustations, but was stopped by John.

"He just want what's the best for you Randy."

"Felix, please. I don't want to be controlled this much."

Suddenly footsteps were heard and John, Torrie and Kelly quickly escaped from the other door.

"RANDAL!"

"Now what, dad? Huh?"

"YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR A MONTH!"

"What?"

John, Torrie and Kelly heard everything from the outside. They went home disappointed. They can't believe that Randy got grounded.

"What are we going to do?" Kelly felt so worried.

"Should we tell this to our adviser?" Torrie asked John.

"DAD YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!"

"FOLLOW MY ORDERS OR ELSE!"

"OR ELSE WHAT?"

"YOU WILL STOP SCHOOLING!"

"NO!" Randy walked off and went straight to his brother's room. He changed his clothes. His tears started to fall.

Dinner time... his sister Rebecca knocked on the door.

"Randal, dinner time."

"Leave me alone Rebecca."

"Do you want me to bring your food there?"

"Ok then."

The Orton family, except Randy, had a dinner. They were very quiet.

Rebecca had to go first to her bedroom to make sure that her plans aren't that obvious. She plans to cook more food for Randy.

When all are asleep, she sneaks to the kitchen and cooked for Randy.

She brought it to Randy's room and left.

Randy ate like there's no tomorrow. He can't sleep so he stayed up all night after.

**Next time: How will the class cope without Randy?**


	4. It Breaks The Heart

**A/N: Here's an update! Please read and review. :)**

The next day... it's a usual school day. Before classes began, the students stayed in the canteen. John, Torrie, Kelly, Maryse, Ted and Cody are sitting on the same table.

"I can't believe it. Randy is not with us right now." Kelly sighed.

"You seem to be more worried than me as the best friend..." John teased.

"Seriously Kelly, what happened to Randy?" Maryse asked her.

"Isn't it Randy and Torrie were sent in the guidance office? Randy's dad scolded him and he got grounded for a month."

"Really?" Ted and Cody said in unison.

"NOOOO!" Maryse got shocked. "Are you guys going to tell this to our adviser?"

"Yeah." Kelly replied, and the bell rang. They rushed to the classroom.

At the classroom...

"Any absentees?"

The class went silent.

"Hey. Any absentees?"

John Cena stood up and told straight to their adviser about Randy's whereabouts.

"Miss Runnels, as a best friend, I am speaking for Randal. He got grounded for a month by his dad because of his recent incident with Torrie."

Kelly also stood up for Randy.

"And if he violated the rule, he will not go to school anymore. Please Miss Runnels, we need your help."

"I see your point. Man, that's hard. The advice that I can give you is that keep in touch with Randy everyday, update him about all the assignments and examinations and most of all, if you can, visit him. I'll talk to our guidance counselor regarding this matter."

The discussion about Randy ended. The good thing only is that they only have classes from 9:00 am to 1pm.

English class, they were talking about kinds of business letters. Classes went on as usual, but not as lively as before. But since the teacher decided for the class to write messages for Randy on a white cartolina, they did so.

"Okay class please write all your messages to Randy then give the cartolina to John Cena."

They wrote messages of encouragement. They also stated how the class was without him.

After almost an hour, John kept the cartolina.

Science class, since the teacher was absent, a note was sent to the class. They are going to review for a quiz next week.

Dismissal time.

John Cena went to Randy's house. Good thing Bob Orton isn't there yet. He went to the room, and gave the cartolina to Randy. They talked for a while before John left. But as John was about to leave the room, Bob Orton saw him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE MISTER?"

"I am visiting Randal. I am his best friend."

"You don't even have the manners to knock?

"The door is already open. What can I do?"

Bob was about to hit John but Randy stopped his dad.

"I'D RATHER BE HURT THAN TO SEE MY BEST FRIEND SUFFERING!"

"Randy, now you know how to fight back against your dad huh? Let's see!" and he walked off.

"Randy, I have to go. But remember we will always call you ok?" John said as he did his friendship hug with Randy.

"Alright then. Be safe when you get home."

John walked off as fast as he can.

**Next time: What will be the future steps for Randy not to be grounded anymore? What are the risks?**


	5. Now What?

**A/N: John's class consist of the majority of the top stars in the WWE. Other class consist of The Nexus, LayCool, Rosa, Jillian, Alberto and other faces/heels.**

**John's class:**

**Torrie, Randy, Kelly (Barbie Blank), Maryse, Ted, Cody, Evan, Melina, Gail, Evan, Ron, The Bella Twins, Eve, Paul (HHH), HBK, Daniel Bryan, Jay Reso (Christian), Adam Copeland (Edge), Rey**

**Wade's class:**

**The Nexus, LayCool, Rosa, Jillian, Alberto, Drew, Tiffany, Alicia, Sarona Snuka (Tamina), Jimmy and Jey Uso, Primo, William Regal, Zack Ryder, Yoshi Tatsu, Vickie Guerrero, Alvin Burke (MVP), Kaval, Phil Brooks (CM Punk), Beth, Chavo**

Another day, no Randal Keith Orton in sight. How would the class of John Cena go on?

Before the Science quiz began, Miss Aubrey, their teacher, opened her Toshiba laptop and finds a file.

"Okay class, I want to show you something." Miss Aubrey opened the file.

It's a video of Randy sending messages to the class.

"Hey. I missed all of you. Especially John, Torrie, Kelly, Maryse, Ted and Cody who are my closest friends. I know all of you miss me as much as I do. I am here doing nothing in the room right now. I can't bear with this pain so much."

While the video is going on, Kelly is seen crying. Maryse tries to comfort her best friend and John is sensing that Kelly has feelings for Randy.

"I'll be back, stronger than ever. John and Torrie, thank you for all the updates. Kelly, thanks for comforting me. And to all of you, thank you for being there for me. I love you all and I miss you. Be strong guys okay?"

The video ended. Kelly asked Miss Aubrey's permission to go out of the classroom first. The class got shocked. Maryse decided to follow her.

"Damn. Kelly's hurt as much as Randy." Gail noticed.

"I smell something fishy." Melina added. "What do you think?"

"You're thinking what I am thinking!" Gail snapped.

"Okay class get a piece of yellow paper and the quiz will begin. 15 items, all identification."

The quiz went on without Kelly and Maryse. The class still can't get over the recent incident.

After the quiz, the teacher decided to check the papers. Melina, Gail, Eve, Evan, Santino and Ron (R-Truth) got the highest marks.

Miss Aubrey bid farewell to John's class, and proceeded to the gymnasium, where Kelly and Maryse were spotted.

"Ladies. Are you going to take the special quiz?"

"Yes." Maryse replied. "Right now Miss Aubrey."

**Afternoon. Wade's classroom.**

"Have you heard? Randy got grounded." Wade said to his seatmate, Layla.

"Yeah." Layla replied. "I feel bad honestly."

"It's best that he didn't do it with Torrie in the first place. Even though it's their way of helping their classmates, it's still considered 'cheating'."

"I just heard. Barbie cried when she saw the video that Randy sent for their class." Michelle interrupted the rumored lovers' conversation. (Wade and Layla)

"REALLY?" Justin Gabriel joined the conversation, thus ending up the whole class of Wade hearing everything.

"I guess there's a budding romance between Randal and Barbie." Michelle assumed. "Class what do you think?"

They ignored Michelle's question until Wade broke the silence.

"I think so Michelle."

The bell rang. They pack up their things and left the room except Wade and Layla.

Michelle was with Rosa and Jillian, and talked about the duo.

"What in the world do Wade and Layla have?" Rosa asked.

"Hmmmm." Jillian hinted something. "They are in the MTFBLTL status."

"WHAT?" Michelle freaked out.

"MORE THAN FRIENDS BUT LESS THAN LOVERS CHELLY." Jillian told.

**Evening. Randy's residence.**

Randy was textmates with Kelly and John. His brother, Raymond, saw him and brought him food.

"Want some roasted chicken?" Raymond handed the food tray.

"Wow. Thanks Raymond. Where's dad?" Randy had the courage to ask.

"He's there in their room with mom." Raymond replied.

Randy did his usual routine while being grounded. John sent his last text before he slept.

"Randy. We will visit you. Don't worry though, we'll do something better!"

**Next time: Will John and the rest of their class succeed in visiting Randy? What will Bob Orton do next? And do Wade and Layla really have something going on?**


	6. Never Say Never

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this one! **

Weekend, John was at home along with his whole family. Miss Runnels, one of his teachers, called him and announced a shocking news.

"Felix."

"Miss Runnels?"

"I know this must have been announced this week but some conflicts prevented us from doing so. We are going to have the examinations this week."

"What?"

"Yes John. Spread the word to everyone in the campus. Bye."

John texted everyone in the seniors. Even Wade's class.

_Just received: Miss Runnels just announced that our exams will begin this week._

Not long after, his classmates made a surprise visit.

"John. Let's visit Randy right now. I just had a phone call with him and he's the only person in the house." Maryse insisted.

"Alright then."

They walked together since John's house is only seconds away from Randy's house. They entered the house of the Ortons carefully. John quickly went upstairs.

"Randal!"

"Oh hey Felix!I missed you!"

"I missed you more. Let's go downstairs!"

Their classmates threw a "is-there-something-going-on-between-Cena-and-Orton" look.

"Bromance is in the air." Kelly teased, "since she's secretly jealous".

"Yeah right." Maryse agreed.

"ENOUGH!" Randy reacted. "LET'S JUST HAVE A LOVELY LUNCH!"

"FINE!" John replied.

Randy asked one of their family's personal cook to prepare food for the class.

While the lunch is still being prepared, they played around like kids. Randy forgets the fact that he is still grounded.

After an hour...

"Sir Randy... the food is ready!"

"Thanks!"

They rushed to the dining area.

They had so much fun having lunch together. They even talked about the exams.

"I freaking hate Mathematics. What if everyone in our class failed?" John got worried.

"I am here. DUH!" Torrie interrupted.

"Okay then, but yeah."

"EXAMS?" Cody reacted.

"You didn't received the text?Cody, damn it!" Ted was mad.

"Oh sorry. I forgot. I received it Ted."

"I hate the fact that Math existed!" Melina complained.

"Why?" Gail asked.

"Gail, because it made our lives a living hell. WHO AGREES WITH ME?" Melina replied.

All of them raised their hands. Melina says, "I told you so" in a CM Punk tone.

"I have a juicy news for everyone." Eve smirked. "Something interesting from the other class."

"Someone from The Nexus is gay?" Brie guessed.

"I think so." Nikki added.

"A romance is budding?" John guessed.

"yeah right." Eve agreed with John.

"WAIT,WHO'S THE RUMORED DUO?" Randy inserted himself in the conversation.

"Wade and Layla." Eve answered.

"REALLY?"

"Oh god. Those british muffins should end up together!" Kelly teased.

"Are they officially a royal couple?" Mike (The Miz) asked.

"As if they are the future heir and heiress to the british throne!" Torrie thought.

Everyone laughed.

"Randy what time will your parents and siblings come home?" Kelly asked her close friend, worrying that something bad will happen.

"2 in the afternoon."

"Oh god, it's already 1:30! We need to go home now!Randy, take care alright?" Kelly said on the class' behalf.

"Take care guys. Thanks for visiting. I'll be back!"

His classmates walked off the house. Randy and his house helpers worked on washing the dishes and cleaning everything. Randy went to his room afterwards.

Randy read some of his textbooks, to reduce boredom.

2:00. His family arrived. Ignorance took over the house. His siblings, Rebecca and Raymond, went to their rooms. Bob Orton and his wife, Jamie, stayed in their rooms as well. Randy felt as if no one cared for him but his classmates.

Randy decided to surf the internet on his MacBook. He researched on the topics that was recently discussed in their school, Springfield High School in Massachussetts.

**Evening. Dinner time.**

As usual, Raymond has to bring Randy's food in his room.

Randy's starting to get used to the "being grounded situation." But he thought of a nice idea.

**Next time: What idea is it? Will it work? And Wade's gonna help him despite their differences.**


	7. Plan

**A/N: Here's an update!**

Randy called Wade Barrett. It feels weird for him to call someone like Wade, but he has an angel side too.

"Hello? Randy?" Wade was shocked.

"Hi Wade." Randy replied.

"You need help?"

"Yeah. I am grounded."

"Ok, so what is your idea for you to get out of the situation?"

"I'm going to school in secret. Do you think it will work?" Randy asked. "I want to finish my studies and no one can stop me from that, of course."

"I don't know. It depends. Be careful though. You know your dad."

"I know." Randy doesn't know what to say more, he has the instinct that his dad is overhearing the conversation.

"Wade, I have to go now. Bye."

"See you in school." Wade hangs up.

His dad then came into the room.

"Randy!"

"DAD!WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME, HUH?"

"YOU ARE STILL GROUNDED YET YOU HAVE PLANS TO GET OUT?"

"DAD!THE HELL!I WANT TO GO TO SCHOOL NOW!" And Randy walked off.

Randy drove his car to their school. It was a weekend, but some teachers have to finish their duties.

"Miss Runnels." Randy approached.

"Randy, have a seat."

"Thank You."

"So Randy, what's happening?"

"My dad grounded me. He didn't even give me a chance. Despite the fact that John always sends me updates about our class and all the homeworks, he doesn't care."

"That's hard. Don't worry you'll get out of it soon. Remember to defend yourself when needed."

"Thank you so much... I'll be back... Don't worry... Once again thank you..."

"Take care Randal."

And Randy went straight home.

**Next time: I might update late.. Still need more ideas.**


	8. Heartfelt Apology

Christmas vacation has now begun. Randy is still at home. His dad came in and talked to him.

"Son... I want to talk you. But before you say anything, I just want to say I am sorry for all the mistakes that I've committed against you. It's wrong for me to assume things and I hope you can forgive me."

Randy thought of what he said. It's his dad after all.

"Dad, I forgive you..."

They hugged and their family saw it. It was a sight of relief.

Meanwhile John calls.

"Hello John?"

"HELLO MY BFF!GUESS WHERE I AM!"

Randy went out of the room and saw John along with the whole class.

"Oh my God thanks guys."

"I heard that you and your dad are already on good terms?" Miz said.

"Sounds awesome!" Kelly exclaimed.

"I am so happy for you my brother!" Natalya added.

"Come in guys!" Bob Orton invited them in.

They had an on-the-spot Christmas party in the Orton residence. While waiting for the food, they are already talking about prom which is only 2 months away.

"Wade's gonna be the one who will plan for the event." Natalya remembered.

"Woah. I hope it will be awesome." Beth replied. "Do you already have a potential prom date?"

"None yet."

"I am not sure whether I'll invite him to be my prom date..." Kelly sighed. "Maybe he turns me down."

"BFF who are you talking about?" Maryse aked.

"Come on Kelly we won't spill it." Natalya insisted. "Beth and I will help you."

"Gail and I know who he is." Melina smirked.

"Okay fine... it's Randy." Kelly revealed.

"Oh my God BFF!" Maryse almost spill the beans to other wrestlers but Natalya covered her mouth.

"Maryse don't you ever tell Kelly's secret." Natalya warned. "Or I will hunt you down!"

The future WWE Divas laughed.

"Kelly, don't worry we will help you!" Beth said. "That's what friends are for,right?"

"Thanks ladies!"

"No problem Kelly." And Beth smiled.

"LET'S EAT!" Randy said.

They all rushed to the dining table. They told stories about how will they celebrate their Christmas with their families.

"Who has plans of spending Christmas abroad?" Cody asked.

"Maryse and I!" Ted replied. "How about you guys?"

"Well,traditional way of course. Gifts,food and more parties!" John answered.

"The girls are going to have a night out before the 24th." Natalya thought.

"Anyway Randy and I are going to have our Christmas shopping on Monday. Wanna join?"

"All of us will join!" Miz reacted.

"Randy, your classmates are very welcome to join us in celebrating Christmas. We're going to have a grand party."

"Thanks dad!"

"Anytime my son."


	9. Wonderful Christmas

After they celebrated Christmas with their families, they decided to come over at Randy's house as he was throwing a big Christmas bash. They brought their gifts with them.

"Knock Knock!" John Cena said as he was knocking the door.

Randy opens the door and receives a Christmas greeting.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

"Come in!"

They were surprised that the chocolate cake was actually baked by Randy himself. Because usually his personal chef handles the cooking.

"Guess what Randy, John's gift to you is so damn expensive!" Maryse revealed.

"It's the thought that counts anyway!" John fought back.

"Guys my gifts to you are there under the Christmas tree I hope you guys like it though."

After a while they already opened their gifts. Randy's gifts to all of his classmates are expensive chocolates while he received various gifts such as mugs, CDs of Justin Bieber, clothes and the most expensive of them all, a MacBook from John Cena.

"Yummy!" Kelly commented on Randy's Ferrero Rocher chocolates.

"Randy how much have you bought for us?" Melina asked.

"Secret." Randy laughed it off after. "John, thanks for the MacBook. Super appreciated."

"No problem." John winked.

"Hey where's Ted and Maryse?" Gail wondered.

"They spent it in Spain." Cody replied.

"HOW IN THE WORLD DID YOU KNOW?" John Cena beamed.

"I'm Ted's best friend, so why not? Besides they are with their families anyway!" Cody added.

**What happened between Ted and Maryse in Spain?**


	10. Feliz Navidad

**A/N: Been looking for fanfic or writing prompts. Ugh, need inspirations again... anyways enjoy!**

Maryse and Ted spent their holidays in Spain with their families. They don't mind about that since they are close friends.

One time while in a cathedral in Barcelona, Maryse asked Ted something that she has been wanting to ask all along.

"I know this sounds strange but if you could take someone to the altar when you reach 25, who would it be?"

"Of course that's you!"

"Huh? But why?"

"Well I promised myself that if I didn't find the one when I reach 25, I'll choose you."

"Are you serious?"

"Why not, Maryse?"

"Well I always see that you treated me as a sister and not someone special..."

"Maryse of course you are someone special to me...it's just that we're too young as of now so let's make a promise... We'll stay friends even though we find someone else and if we don't have someone special yet when we reach 25, well you know it..."

"Promise!"

They toured the mall, and bought gifts for their classmates. Since Cody and Kelly are their best friends, they bought charm bracelets.

They returned to their hotel rooms. Maryse kept on wondering on what's up with Ted.

"Why did he chose me? Does he like me or am I just feeling naive? Come on Maryse Ouellet, give him a chance... life is short! Damn!"

On Ted's room...

"I think I am just honest with my feelings... Ted you're only 16... come on!"

* * *

Meanwhile back in the US, John has something in mind for the new year.

"I need to confess to my best friend Torrie... I'll make sure none of our classmates will ruin it."

**Next time: John's confession, the return of Ted and Maryse and New Year plans.**


	11. Before the Party

**A/N: A short update. HAPPY NEW YEAR'S EVE!**

The students are already shopping for their New Year's party. It will be held in their houses of course but they will gather in Randy's house after the clock strikes 12.

John has decided to confess to Torrie before 12 midnight. He wrote his plans in a notebook.

_I have to confess to Torrie. Or else it would be too late. 2012 is surely not true! I mean why would the world end right? !_

Randy was busy cooking for their family. His siblings Raymond and Rebecca are preparing the gifts.

Meanwhile, BFFs Maryse and Kelly are planning to have matching dresses.

"Hey Kelly, what color suits me?"

"BFF I guess this beige dress fits you. I'm gonna wear pink. What do you think?"

"It's cute. Are you planning to put headdress?"

"Sure!"

Ted was asking BFF Cody's help for what he would give to his female friend Maryse.

"Cody, what should I give to Maryse? A bunch of flowers is too early for Valentine's Day."

"How about this butterfly necklace? She loves accessories and for sure she will like it. Come on."

"Thanks Cody!"

"Anytime!"

After cooking Randy rushed to the nearby mall for his gifts. He already knew what to buy for his classmates but he can't decide for his best friend John.

"A basket of chocolates would do." He said as he picked it and paid in the cashier.

John also rushed to the mall, the good thing is he didn't see Randy or else he would see the "gift".

He went to the jewelry store and asked for a promise ring to be given to Torrie.

Afterwards he went to a bookstore to buy a bunch of Twilight series books for everyone in their class.

**Next time: How will their New Year's party go?**


	12. Confessions

A/N: Short update.

While the New Year celebration is going on, John has decided to confess her feelings to Torrie. They are in the balcony of his house. Their other classmates were eating.

"Torrie..."

"Yeah?"

"I like you."

"Say it again?"

"Torrie, I like you."

"John... I have been waiting for your confession... and I like you too."

"I know that we are still young... So we have to keep this thing a secret, okay?"

"Trust me, I'll keep it."

"Let's go?"

They went back to the dining area and acted as if nothing special happened.

"Where have you been?" Randy asked.

"Oh, we talked about the family gathering between us. You know, our parents are close friends." John replied.

_I have to tell my dad that we should gather so that they will not suspect anything._

"Interesting." Kelly thought.

"So did you guys enjoyed the food?" John asked his classmates.

"YEAH!" They all said in unison.

"Uh oh, we have to be back in school in a few days..." Maryse remembered. "Any plans for this year?"

"To be a better student. We only have 3 months left." Ted added.

"We also need to prepare for the prom." Cody snapped. "Come on guys, where can we buy designer clothes?"

"Anywhere in New York!" Melina answered.

"We better continue the celebration outside." John insisted.


	13. Burning questions

**A/N: I am very sorry for not updating this story!I decided to update this because I got some ideas in mind. Hope you guys like it. Comments and suggestions are welcome.**

Prom time. All of them in gorgeous gowns and suits, having fun as if there's no tomorrow. The event was hosted by Wade himself.

"Good evening everyone. Tonight is the night that we have been waiting for. I and the rest of the class hope that you will enjoy the prom."

The popular group consisting of John and others decided only to participate in the slow dance.

Kelly was being anxious since only a few men danced with her. Mike, Ron, Wade, Justin and even John Cena to name a few. Suddenly, the man that she's waiting for danced with her.

Randal Keith Orton.

"Barbie, can I have this dance?"

"Sure."

Most of the students were giggling to death, especially the people who paved the way for the dance to happen. Beth and Natalya.

"Success!"

"At least we didn't ask him in the obvious way."

_Flashback_

_Before the prom started, Beth and Natalya approached Randy._

"_Randy, can you do us a favor?" Beth asked. "I hope you won't mind."_

"_Anything for my sisters."_

"_Randy, I hope that you're going to dance with all of us ladies tonight. Don't forget your friend Kelly."_

"_Of course I'll dance with her!I won't forget that!What made you ask me that?"_

"_This is a great time for the two of you to talk about anything." Natalya explained._

"_I see your point."_

_End of flashback_

"I wonder what are they talking about..." Natalya gushed.

"Kelly should take advantage of this!" Beth thought. "She can do it."

Randy and Kelly dancing...

"I was surprised that you danced with me."

"Why should you?We are friends. So I'll dance with you no matter what. You don't need to be shocked or anything. Anyway, I thank God for giving me a friend like you."

"Oh me too. You know, having a guy friend is different from a girl friend."

"You don't trust Maryse?"

"Of course I trust her. I mean, having a guy friend is an advantage because you learn how to confide your problems to the guys."

"Oh that's why..."

"Randy... I'm your friend and you're my friend... right?"

"Of course!"

"I have to ask you something."

"Sure thing."

"Randy... do you like someone in our campus?"

"Of course I do."

"Tell me, who is she?"

"I won't tell it first since I haven't confessed to her."

"Why?"

"It's better if I inform you after I do the confession soon."

"Oh sure. I hope the girl will feel the same way. If she rejects you, I'll give her a big slap on her face. Seriously, I don't want my friends to be hurt!"

"Kelly don't do that!"

"Oh sorry, just said it out of nowhere."

"It's okay, that's normal. By the way, I think you're tired now so I'll accompany you to your seat."

"Yeah. Thanks for the dance!"

Interrogation was done by Beth.

"So Kelly... did you?" Beth asked.

"Did I the hell what?"

"Did you say it?"

"Nope. Wasn't able to have the chance to say it."

"What the?"

"But hey. Randy just told me that he likes someone from the campus but he won't tell the name."

"Really? Probably that's you!"

"Me?The girl might be Natalya!"

"Natalya?"

"Me? Come on Kelly, I don't think so. He just treat me as a younger sister. You'll never know."


	14. And Then You

"Natalya, what the hell are you talking about?" Kelly asked. "I really think Randy likes you!Besides, the two of you are really close."

"Kelly, we're like siblings, that's it. I think he likes someone else. I mean, I don't think he will fall for me since he prefers other type of girls. And if ever he likes me, I think a lot of girls will be so mad at me." Natalya explained.

"Okay fine..." Kelly sighed in acceptance.

"Kelly, are you ready if Randy tells that he likes someone else?"

"Yeah."

On the boys...

"Best friend..." Randy stared at John.

"What?" He raised an eyebrow. "Any problem you would like to tell me?"

"Yeah... Kelly asked me on who I like... and I didn't tell her directly."

"RANDY? JUST TELL HER WHO YOU LIKE!"

"John I know it's just that I'm scared that she might be mad at me."

"Tell me best friend, who do you like actually? Or are you afraid to 'reject' her? "

"Best friend...actually it's... Brie. Reject her?"

"Reject Kelly."

"She likes me?"

"I don't know."

"Hey John. I like Brie."

"WAIT... WHAT?RANDY SAY IT AGAIN!"

"I like BRIE!"

Zack, Mike(The Miz) and Phil(CM Punk) joined their conversation since they were on the same table.

"Are you serious bro?" Zack asked Randy. "Out of all the beautiful ladies in Springfield, BRIE?"

"Oh my God." Mike gasped. "Randy you can't be serious."

"And why Brie?" Phil was surprised.

"Not only because she's pretty, she's also kind and friendly. Besides, she excels well too."

"That's all I guess?" John looked up the ceiling.

"Oh yeah."

The rest of the girls except Kelly and Maryse who went to the bathroom talked about their "what-ifs".

"What if Randy likes any of us?" Beth strikes the million dollar question. "Girls, is there a point in your life where you liked Randy?THAT WAY?"

"It could happen but I try my best not to fall for him." Melina commented. "I have to give way to Kelly. Right girls?"

"RIGHT!" They all said in unison.

"I have to add one more thing." Melina adds. "I will thank him, but I will tell him that he deserves someone better. He must figure out who and why."

"If I were in Melina's situation, I will tell him that someone deserves his love and not me." Brie stated. "He might even mistake me for Nikki."

"I will tell him that I like someone else. Period." Rosa smirked. "Gail, how about you?"

"How could he like me, he knows that Evan likes me too?"

"Oh."

"But come on guys. We should help Kelly into this." Beth pleaded.

"In what way?" Melina asked.

"As much as possible we should act as bridges. We have to do everything for Randy to realize that he deserves someone else better. Brie, you better be gentle but not mean. Got it?" Beth instructed.

"Got it." Brie high-fives with Beth.


	15. Randy and Kelly: heart to heart

**A/N: Hi readers!Hope you like this chapter. Comments and suggestions are welcome.**

Before prom ended, Wade announced something.

"Graduation is almost a month away. Complete all the requirements. Okay? To end this prom, our teacher, Ms. Aubrey will announce the prom king and queen."

"Thank you Wade. Now, for the prom king and queen… They are…"

The two classes felt much suspense.

"Mr. Randal Keith Orton and Ms. Brianna Garcia!"

They clapped their hands for the unlikely pair. Wade can't help but be suspicious.

"So if I heard it right, Randy likes Brie…"

Later on, he approached John.

"Hey, why is Randy feeling awkward?"

"Isn't it obvious? He likes Brie."

"Really? Is Brie aware of it?"

"Not yet…"

_Speech_

"I feel awkward winning the prom queen with one of the popular guys in the campus. But hey, don't feel bad because I am Randy's prom queen. That doesn't mean he likes me. "

"You don't need to feel awkward. Winning this award with a beautiful lady like you is such a blessing for me. Brie, of course everyone likes you!And I am one of them. We're friends."

"Thank you for that.. and before everyone raises their suspicions, we're only good friends."

The girls can't help but feel nervous for what will happen next.

"What is Randy trying to tell?" Beth sighed. "Brie, better not screw this up."

"Did I hear him right? He just made an indirect confession!No!" Natalya got puzzled.

"Oh my God." Nikki was about to come up on stage but was stopped by Beth. "Brie, come on!Tell him the truth in private!"

Prom ends

Before going home, Brie approached Randy outside of the campus. Unknowingly, John, Wade, Mike, Zack and Phil were listening to their conversation.

"Randy, what are you trying to imply earlier? Do you want to tell me something? Are you serious with your comment that everyone likes me?"

"Of course I am serious, Brie. Brie…"

"What?"

"I like you Brie."

"Did I hear that right?"

"Yes. I like you Brie."

On the other side, as the girls were about to go home, Torrie, Layla, Nikki, Beth and Natalya approached the boys.

"What are you doing here, John?" Torrie asked.

"Are you spying on someone?" Layla turned to Wade.

"Girls, be quiet!" Wade warned. "Randy and Brie were having a conversation over there. You better listen."

"If Brie screws this up, then what?" Nikki got worried for her twin sister. "I won't allow our friendship with Kelly be ruined just because of a guy."

"Then we'll enter the scene." Beth added. "Phil, we'll do this first."

"Sure."

Back to Randy and Brie…

Brie can't help but feel bad for Randy. She got confused over her feelings. She thought that she likes someone else, and that is Zack Ryder. She thought of one of her best friends, Kelly, who obviously have feelings for Randy.

"Brie, whether you feel that way or you don't, I will accept."

"Randy, it's difficult for me not to like you that way. But you deserve someone better than me. Are you mad at me?"

"Of course not. One more thing, we'll always remain friends."

"I am glad that you are not mad despite rejecting you."

"Are you going home now?"

"Yes, with Nikki and the other girls. Randy, take care."

"Take care too, Brie."

As Brie walked away, Randy can't help but get hurt. Who wouldn't be hurt when you get rejected?

Brie was approached by the girls and told them everything.

"You rejected him… then what's the next step?" Nikki asked her sister.

"Don't ever avoid Randy." Layla warned.

"I won't avoid him. Randy and I told each other that we'll remain friends."

"Then good." Phil interrupted. "Beth, the next time Brie and Randy will be having a conversation then we'll enter the scene…"

Randy was alone, and the guys already approached him to console.

"Randy… I know what you're going through right now. Come on." John patted his best friend's back.

"But I can't help it, I got rejected by the girl I like. She told me that I deserve someone better. And I am wondering who that someone is."

"I have a feeling that, someone could be from your circle of friends. You'll never know." Mike hinted. "Phil, any ideas?"

"As long as it isn't Beth I am fine with it."

"Phil? You mad?" Zack teased.

"Guys. Mike's right. That someone could be a good friend of yours." Wade interrupted.

"I think you guys are right." Randy thought. "Let's go home."

As Randy reached home, he dialled 3, and that is Kelly's number on his speed dial.

"Randy?"

"Kels, I need someone to talk to."

"Hey. What's the problem?"

"Remember when I told you about the girl I like? She rejected me."

"Who is she?"

"Brie."

"Oh my god. I feel sorry for you Randy. Just tell me everything, I'll give you an advice as best as I could."

"Can I come over to your house?"

"Sure. If you want, I'll bake cookies for you to feel better. Sounds cheesy but effective."

"Really? Thanks Kels, I'll be there in few minutes. See you!"

"See you!"

Kelly started baking chocolate chip cookies. The good thing is that she's the only one in the house.

*Doorbell rings*

"Coming!"

"Hey Randy, come in."

"Thanks."

"Why did you decide to come over here?"

"You know, it's best if I tell my problems to you personally than in a phone call. I already told my male friends about this, and it's time for me to tell you about it."

"Okay. Wait a minute, I'll be getting the cookies. We'll eat while you're confiding to me."

A minute later…

"Chocolate chip cookies!"

"Wow, looks delicious. Let's eat."

"So Randy, tell me what happened. I wasn't able to catch up since Maryse and I went home early and she wasn't feeling well, so Ted followed too."

"Brie and I won the prom king and queen award. When the prom ended, she approached me and talked about our speech earlier that night. Then, I decided to confess to her. She told me it is difficult for her not to like me but she didn't feel the same way. She told me that I deserve someone better. We still remained friends despite of that. The guys talked to me after Brie went home with your friends. Mike suspected that the girl who is better for me is someone I am close to."

"Oh… It's easy to say but it's difficult to do. Moving on is the best option and don't dwell on the past anymore. Find your own happiness. Randy, I am here for you okay?"

"Thank you for making me feel better, Kel."

"No problem."

As what friends normally do, Randy approached Kelly and hugged her.

"This is what all I need to feel better."

"What?"

"A simple hug."

"Oh yeah. A hug from a friend makes someone feel better!"

An unknown person was taking pictures of them.

"Kels, thank goodness we have a two-week vacation to rest after the prom. Do you have any plans?"

"I am planning to travel to Spain alone."

"Are you serious? Why not with your family?"

"They're too busy anyway…"

"And Maryse?"

"She will be with her family and Ted in UK. Randy, how about you?"

"Our family will go to Spain too. Why not join with us?"

"No need Randy, it's too embarrassing for me to join your family even though we'll be both in Spain."

"I'll tell them that you are my girlfriend."

"WHAT?I AM NOT YET YOUR GIRLFRIEND."

"Why not? Don't worry, I can handle this. GIRL FRIEND."

"Okay, I'll join with you."

"Yes! So Kelly, that's a deal?"

"Deal."

"By the way, it's past midnight. I have to go home. Thanks a lot Kels."

"You're welcome, Randy. Be safe."

"You too." And they hugged once more, caught in the act by the unknown person.

_Randy and Kelly scandal. We'll see if you guys can keep up with your so-called friendship._

**Next time: Will Randy's family allow Kelly to join them in their Spain trip? And who is the unknown person trying to 'sabotage' their friendship?**


	16. Facing the consequences

**A/N:Hi, readers!Hope you like this chapter. Please comment/review. Explain more so that I can improve and know the ups and downs of each chapter and the story in general. Do not just comment telling to update soon without elaborate review. Constructive criticism will also do, but not too harsh. Your reviews will serve as my guide whether I'll continue with the story or not and what should I write next. Thank you very much. ;)**

**Also, I already created a poll on which WWE pairing should I do next as the main characters. Of course, all WWE stars will be in the story. I'll try my best to do different stories aside from romance, friendship and humor(which I am comfortable of doing the most in fanfictions). Pointers and tips will help. :) Please go to my profile to vote.  
**

_Beth and Phil were walking together to reach home when they passed by at Kelly's house. They saw the person who were taking pictures of Randy and Kelly. They decided to run after him and pay the price for what he's doing._

"_Hey, who is that person?" Beth asked._

"_We better chase him. NOW!" Phil said as he runs after the guy. "COME OVER HERE!"_

_When they confronted the guy, he turned out to be the math teacher the class despised to death. Beth was able to take pictures of the teacher._

Before vacation started, the students were in school for some announcements.

"We are going to have a 2-week vacation. Spend it wisely!"

As Wade and his group passed by the bulletin board, they saw some photos of Randy and Kelly entitled, "The Randy and Kelly scandal".

"Who the hell took this pictures?" Wade wondered as he saw John's group. "Guys, come over here quick!"

"What's wrong?" John asked.

"Look, it's Randy and Kelly." Justin told.

"From what I could assume, Randy visited Kelly in her house to confide his problems to her." Phil explained. "Beth and I passed by her house when we saw a guy taking pictures."

"Were you able to see his face?" David Otunga questioned. "I could help you with that matter."

"David, our math teacher was the one who did it. He posted these photos for Randy and Kelly's reputation to be ruined. I have some pictures to prove that it's him." Beth added as she gave the pictures to him.

"WHAT?" Heath Slater was surprised. "Seriously? Where are they now?"

"They are at the office." Phil hesitantly replied.

At the office…

"Mr. Randal Keith Orton and Ms. Barbara Jean Blank, can you explain what these pictures meant?" The math teacher asked, as if he didn't took the pictures.

"Are you guys in a relationship?" The guidance counselor added. "Tell us!"

"Randy and I are purely friends. He confided his problems to me. And as what friends do, we hugged each other. That's it!"

"FRIENDS? ARE YOU SERIOUS?" The math teacher was about to hit Kelly when Randy blocked him. "Now you, Mr. Orton have the guts to do this?"

"I should be the one asking you that. Don't ever try to hurt Kelly!Now let me explain—"

"You don't need to explain! It's obvious that there's something going on between the two of you." The guidance counselor intervened. "As for the punishment, the two of you will stay in the haunted classroom at the 4th floor for 5 days."

"WHAT? You didn't even believe us that we are just friends and those photos were only taken to destroy our reputation?" Kelly cried.

"No more explanations!Now, teachers please send these two students to the haunted classroom quickly."

Randy and Kelly weren't able to help themselves. For them not to be able to escape, the teachers covered their mouths with handkerchiefs and fell unconscious.

John and Wade's classes were at a classroom. Their guidance counselor talked to them.

"Whoever will dare help Randy and Kelly to escape from the classroom will result to everyone getting expelled. Get it?"

No one answered. The guidance conselor walked out.

"We have to do something. Vengeance is ours." John commented.

At the haunted classroom, evening.

They were still unconscious. Randy and Kelly beside the exit door. Kelly's head on Randy's shoulders.

After they gained consciousness…

"How are we going to escape?Do you think this will reach our parents?"

"Most likely. Oh wait, someone texted me."

_Randy and Kelly,_

_We feel sorry for you guys. As much as we wanted to help you out, we can't do something about it because all of us will be expelled from the campus. _

_John_

"My best friend John texted me.."

"Oh, what did he say?"

"If ever anyone of them helps us to escape, everyone from the two classes will be expelled. I understand them though. I'd rather suffer alone. You better escape Kels."

"No, Randy. If you suffer, I suffer with you too. We'll get through this together."

"Okay, fine. That's what you said. We'll face this together."

It's past midnight. Kelly starts to fall asleep on his lap.

Randy, still awake, decided just to guard Kelly while she's sleeping. Thinking of the possible consequences once they are let go from the classroom, Randy thought that he'd rather suffer and get hurt than Kelly facing the same situation. He can't believe on what thoughts are running in his mind.

_I'm the one who should get hurt and not you, Kelly. I won't allow anybody to make you suffer as much as I do. As long as I am here, you'll never get hurt just because of a so-called scandal of ours._

Meanwhile, John and Wade's groups were discussing on what will they do to solve this case.

"I can't think of an idea on how are we going to help them without getting expelled." Maryse sighed. "I am sure my best friend is suffering right now more than Randy."

"Maryse, I don't think Randy will allow that. He'll sacrifice himself for Kelly." Ted winked. "You know Randy, he is protective."

"David, when are you going to give the pictures?" Maryse asked. "You better give it as soon as possible so that our math teacher will be fired."

"Easy, guys. I'll be the one to explain everything as if we are in the court."

"Wade and I are feeling guilty right now." John and Wade suddenly looked at each other in confusion. "I have a feeling that Randy and Kelly will be mad at us for not helping them."

"They will understand. Don't worry." Wade consoled. "But then, later on we could help them without getting expelled but how?"

"And besides, they won't be able to eat for 5 days so… I'll ask our family bodyguard to bring food to them everyday unless they manage to escape." Natalya thought.

"Great idea, Nattie." Mike praised. "Who's going to secretly visit the haunted classroom? Ron, how about you?"

"I'm in!" Ron replied. "What about you guys?"

"We're in." Wade represented his class. "Justin, Heath, David, Layla and Michelle will join us. John, any plans?"

"I will conduct an investigation tomorrow with my classmates to know if it's haunted or not."

"Good. So then, Mike, Ron, Wade and company, let's go?" Justin initiated. "Guys, take care, you know the strangers nowadays."

John's group already went home as Wade's class will go to the haunted building and visit Randy and Kelly.

Randy felt an eerie presence in the classroom but decided to ignore it.

Meanwhile, as they were searching for Randy and Kelly's whereabouts, Layla and Michelle freaked out.

"Michelle, did you see what I see?"

"That… that woman in white?"

"Yeah… come on let's run!"

"Hey! Layla, Michelle, where are you going?" Wade asked.

"Wade, we saw a white figure just now.." Layla mumbled as Wade embraced her.

"Come on, don't worry, I'm here alright? Let's just visit Randy and Kel—"

Wade was staring blankly.

"Wade, what's wrong?"

"I think you're right… I just saw her."

"Oh my god! Guys let's run!" Layla insisted as they ran towards the eastern direction of the building.

Hearing the creepy sounds at night, Mike and Ron already sensed where's the "rumored couple".

"Hey guys, I think they are here." Mike said. "I'll open the door."

Mike kicked the entrance door and was surprised at what he saw. Randy and Kelly are asleep.

"Randy, Kelly, we're here." Michelle approached them.

Randy woke up.

"Guys what are you doing here? You might be expelled."

"We won't allow that. We're here to check if you are fine." Wade stressed.

"Are you seeing unusual entities?" Layla asked.

"Not really, but I felt uneasy moments ago. Kelly's already sleeping that time. I felt that we weren't alone and that the wind is unusually cold."

"So it's true that this building is indeed haunted. Because I was thinking that the teachers are only saying it to scare those who supposedly commit mistakes…" Heath stressed.

"Ron and I will check if somebody's in the building." Mike said as he walked off with his classmate.

Outside the classroom…

Mike and Ron were checking if someone else is in the building to ensure their safety.

Ron immediately proceeded at the staircase and saw one of the guards. He saw a lead pipe and got it just in case he'll be in trouble.

"Are you trying to set Randy and Kelly free? Well, you're—"

Ron hit him with the lead pipe and looked for Mike and pulled him back to the haunted classroom.

"What happened?" Wade asked.

"I saw a guard attempting to expell me because he thought that I'm one of the people who plans to set Randy and Kelly free which is true, so I hit him with a lead pipe." Ron answered.

"Is he the only one in the building?" Mike questioned. "I didn't see anybody in the other classrooms."

"Yes."

"So, Randy and Kelly, you guys already know where to escape, okay?" Wade reminded. "We have to go before anybody else catches us."

Wade's group quickly walked out of the campus as he texted John on what happened during the wee hours of the morning.

_Randy and Kelly are fine. He felt strange. Michelle, Layla and I saw a ghost. Don't worry, everything will be fine and they will be able to escape in no time._

**Next time: John's group conducts an investigation. Will Randy and Kelly be able to escape? How will they explain the "hugging" incident to their families? The trip to Spain related chapters will be updated in the next few days.**


	17. PLEASE READ:AUTHOR'S NOTE

**A/N:**

**Comments and reviews are greatly appreciated but please don't just say you love the story and telling to update the story soon. I might not update the story that often in the near future anymore once classes resume.**


	18. Someone's in danger

**A/N: Thanks to JohnCenaRkoFanForever for the comment!Hope everyone likes this chapter. ****Don't forget to visit my profile and vote on the poll!**** Please read and review! Thank you!**

A letter was sent to Randy and Kelly's families.

_Mr. Orton/Mrs. Blank and Family,_

_ Good day._

_ This is to inform you that your children, Randal and Barbara were punished for being involved in a scandal. There were leaked pictures of them hugging inside the latter's house. Therefore, they were asked to stay at the haunted classroom for five days as punishment._

_Sincerely,_

_Faculty and Staff of Springfield High School_

"I don't think Randy and Kelly will do such compromising act. And so what if they were hugging? Probably they had a conversation and then ended it with a hug since they are really close like siblings." Bob Orton stressed.

"It's better if we hear our children's side of the story." Mrs. Mary Blank commented. "I have a feeling that someone is trying to destroy their reputation."

John's group were already in the haunted building the next night.

"It's so eerie and creepy." John shivered to death. "Unusually cold, huh?"

"Uhhhh… I feel it too." Gail answered. "Oh my god the ghosts better not show up!"

"Wade's group is right. There's a woman out there." Melina pointed on the eastern side of the building. "We have to run quick!"

_Run devil run run devil run run… *by Korean girl group Girls Generation*_

Reaching Randy and Kelly's classroom… John immediately approached Randy as Maryse woke Kelly up.

"We have to go quick!" John pulled Randy.

"Kelly, come on!" Maryse did the same thing.

They escaped the classroom, but not the building.

"Not so fast guys." The math teacher blocked their way.

Beth and Natalya retaliated.

"Are you serious? Really?" Beth crossed her arms. "How dare you say that? Randy and Kelly didn't do anything WRONG."

"You just wanted their reputation to be ruined you whale!" Natalya did an evil grin. "Besides, we know the truth. You're the one who took the pictures of them!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Oh really man, really." David Otunga plastered the pictures on the teacher's face. "Then what's the meaning of that, huh?"

"We know that you won't admit the truth so you'll taste your own medicine!" Mike held the teacher's arms as Christian starts hitting him back and forth. "Randy and the group, RUN!NOW!"

Among the people who ran were Randy, Kelly, John, Ted, Maryse, Cody, Gail, Melina and Ron.

Wait…

As they were running, another teacher saw them and shot John with a gun.

"JOHNNNNN!" They all screamed.

Randy chased after the teacher and hit him as hard as he could.

The group then rode Ted's car and rushed to the hospital.

**Next time: Will John survive or say goodbye? **


	19. Tell All

**A/N: Hope everyone likes this chapter. Please read and review! DON'T FORGET TO VISIT MY PROFILE AND VOTE ON THE POLL!THANKS!**

The doctor told the group on the severity of John's condition.

"It is a bad news that he has to stay here for two months. He will be excused from the activities and he should not be forced to do the missed activities. He will be given a special task before graduation."

"Thanks doctor." Randy replied.

After that, Randy and Kelly then asked permission to go home first and explain everything to their parents.

Orton family residence, St. Louis, MO

Randy immediately hugged his dad as if it's his last day.

"Dad we're very sorry."

"You don't need to be sorry, son."

"Before I forgot, I would like introduce to you one of my high school friends, Kelly or in reality, Barbara Blank."

"Nice to meet you, sister." Rebecca and Raymond teased.

"Sister?" Kelly got shy.

"Yes, you and Randy are friends, and you're like a younger sister to him. That's what we meant." Rebecca smirked.

"Right. And we don't mind if you guys end up together, nothing will change." Raymond added.

"Oh... nice to meet you too."

"Kelly, my daughter, you can now explain your side." Mrs. Blank said.

**"After the prom, Randy confessed his feelings for Brie and got rejected. He got so hurt that he told his friends about this. Then, he decided to talk to me. He visited me in the house and we ate chocolate chip cookies that I made for us. He told me all the details and I gave him advice. Like what friends do, we hugged each other to end our conversation. The next day, Wade Barrett and his group saw pictures of us hugging posted at the school's bulletin board. Beth and Phil told us that they passed by our house and saw the culprit who is the math teacher."**

Randy explained as well.

**"We were sent at the office. Even though we explained our side, the teachers and even the guidance counselor didn't believe us. The math teacher even attempted to hit Kelly, but I blocked him. We were punished to stay at the haunted classroom for 5 days. Wade and John's classes united in order for us to escape. Unfortunately, another teacher saw us, and shot John to his ****almost**** death. He is at the hospital now with some of our classmates taking care of him."**

"I told you so, Bob." Kelly's mom said. "The teacher's trying to destory our children's reputation."

"At least you prove them wrong, son." Jamie Orton added. "Let's move on from this mess."

"Yes, and our trip to Spain will be pursued tomorrow. I already bought tickets." Bob Orton announced.

"Dad... I have to ask you something, is it okay if Kelly will join us?"

"Really? Kelly's going to travel to Spain alone? Sure thing. I'll buy a ticket for her later tonight." Randy's dad happily told him.

"Thanks Mr. Orton..."

"No problem Kelly. You're my son's friend, why not?"

"Kelly, I apologize if we can't join you. We can't cancel our duties.." Kelly's mother felt sorry.

"It's okay mom. I'll be fine. By the way, Randy and I have to return to the hospital."

"Okay. be safe." Her mom reminded.

Back at the hospital...

"Best friend, everyone, please listen. Kelly and I will be going to Spain tomorrow for the vacation. If the need arises, we will return earlier than usual."

"Be careful best friend." John reminded. "Don't worry they will take care of me. Don't forget the souvenirs."

"Oh sure." Randy winked.

**Next time: Trip to Spain, Torrie visits John at the hospital. Wade Barrett and his group to reveal everything at a conference.**


	20. Problems?

Later that night, Bob Orton ordered tickets for Kelly who's going to join the family in the Spain trip.

The next day, Randy sent a group message regarding his Spain trip.

_It's our trip to Spain today. We'll be back maybe next week or earlier as the need arises. Keep safe and update us on John's health condition. Thanks._

_Randy-GM._

Torrie received a call from Michelle.

"Hello?"

"Torrie!Good to hear you!I have a bad news though. John was shot to his almost death. You better visit him at the hospital."

"What? You can't be serious!"

"I'm serious, Torrie."

"Oh my god. Alright, I'll be there in few minutes. See you!"

"See you too!Keep safe!"

Conference about the incident between Randy, Kelly and the teaching force

Wade Barrett and his group, along with some of John's classmates, decided to present everything in the court for better judgment.

"Mr. Wade Barrett, please speak up."

"_I have to make the story as short as possible. Randy confessed to Brie, she rejected him. He told us about it, and he also spoke to Kelly. He visited her in the house. After the conversation, Randy and Kelly hugged like what friends normally do. Beth and Phil then saw our math teacher who were taking pictures of them. The next day we saw the pictures on the bulletin board. Randy and Kelly explained to the best that they could, but they were punished to stay at the haunted classroom for five days. The two classes united in order for them to escape. Another teacher saw us, and shot John."_

"Evidences, please?"

David Otunga showed the pictures of the incident.

"These are the pictures of Randy and Kelly that we saw at the bulletin board. And here are the pictures that Beth took, the culprit is our math teacher. I was able to take a picture of the one who shot John."

"The evidences are clear, sir." Heath Slater insisted.

The judge was given the time to analyze the accuracy of the evidences.

After 5 minutes, the verdict was given.

"The teachers who are involved in the case, guilty beyond reasonable doubt, and will be fired from the school effective immediately. As required by law, they will be sentenced to life imprisonment. Case closed."

Wade and his group were very happy. Ted decided to call Randy.

"Hello?"

"Guess what, the teachers are already found guilty and fired from the school. They are sentenced to be in jail for life."

"Oh my god, thanks Ted!Great news!We're still here at the boarding area."

"What time is your flight?"

"Around 9:00 in the morning."

"Good. Take care Randy. Regards to your family and Kelly."

Torrie visiting John at the hospital.

"Guys, we have to leave." Melina reminded as they exited the room.

"John, what in the world?"

"It's best if I'm the one shot."

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"Than to see Randy and Kelly suffer times ten!"

"Come on!"

"There are people who are born to make lives a living hell. Besides, Randy and Kelly were already set free. By the way, thanks for the concern."

"Anything for you John."

Airport, 8:45am

The Orton family and Kelly already boarded on the plane. Randy specially requested his seat to be next to Kelly.

"Where are we going first once we reached Spain?" Kelly questioned.

"Barcelona. I am fond of visiting churches, and remember when Ted and Maryse went there? They had so much fun." Randy remembered.

"Yup! That would be great!I'd love to get married there."

"Me too. Once you get married better inform me, okay?"

"Of course! We're friends right? I won't forget that. Promise."

Rebecca and Raymond were just behind them.

"Raymond, I think these two are just playing around!"

"What do you mean? Are you smelling something fishy from these two?"

"Somewhat. What if after 10 years they will end up marrying each other?"

"Then no problem! We are assured that they are MFEO."

"WHAT?"

"MEANT FOR EACH OTHER!"

"Fine, I'm the slow one."

Back in the US…

Still at the hospital

"So since Randy and Kelly are now free from those evil teachers.. who will be replacing them?" Gail Kim asked.

"No need for replacements. We only have few weeks left." Melina assured. "Nikki?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have any idea on what to do this vacation?" Melina questioned.

"My idea is to follow Randy and Kelly in Spain but then we have to take care of John."

"Yeah right." Melina remembered.

"Guys, after John recovers we could have our own vacation after we graduate." Gail Kim reminded.

Wade Barrett opens up a discussion.

"What are you going to take up in college?"

And here are some of their answers:

Eve-Industrial Engineering

Maryse, Ted and Mike-Business Administration

David Otunga-Law

John-Exercise Physiology

Michelle-Education major in Science

Layla-Modeling

Rosa-Linguistics

Gail Kim and Justin Gabriel-Medical Technology

Melina-Performing Arts

Wade-Marine Biology

Zack-Radio broadcasting

Phil-English Language

"Brie, Nikki, you haven't decided?" Wade wondered.

"None yet. Probably Multimedia Arts." Brie hesitated.

"Just make sure that you'll fight for your choice. Besides, we will enter the professional wrestling industry together after finishing college."

"Okay." Nikki agreed.

Barcelona, Spain

They arrived at the hotel and secured two rooms. One for the whole Orton family and another one for the Kelly only. Imagine if Randy and Kelly stayed in one room?

After checking in, Randy and Kelly went to the church. They light up several candles and prayed for their friends left behind in the US. Later on, an old man approached them.

"Are you guys a couple?"

Randy and Kelly stared at each other in confusion. He decided to pretend that Kelly is his girlfriend.

"Uh, yeah. She's my girlfriend of four years." Randy immediately held Kelly's hand.

"What the—" Kelly raised an eyebrow.

"Come on Kels, we're just pretending." Randy whispered.

"You know,praying in this church by couples really work. The Almighty Father will bless your relationship. But of course, the two of you will work on it. No need to explain more. I have to go."

"Let's just pray, okay?" Randy told.

_God, I'm so shocked that Randy decided to pretend that I'm his girlfriend. You know what's on Randy's mind. Please guide him. And I am praying for John's recovery._

_Almighty Father, I'm sorry for lying. It's just that out of nowhere I felt that I have to pretend that Kelly and I are an item. I felt courage after the old man said that praying here and making it work does wonders. Of course, I won't tell my family about my pretensions. Please guide my beloved best friend, John. He's seriously injured._

**Next time: Randy and Kelly receive updates on John's condition, their Spain trip continues. Plus, Brie and Nikki have to finalize the course that they will take in college.**


	21. No Choice But To Pretend

Randy and Kelly just walked off the church. They both received a text message from Wade.

_Randy & Kelly,_

_John's slowly recovering. You guys have nothing to worry about. We're here for him alright? Take care always._

_Wade_

"Thank God, my best friend's fine."

"I see the happiness in your face."

"I know, right? Kels, receiving that kind of news made my day. By the way, we have to return to the hotel."

Returning to the hotel…

"Randal, where have you been?" Bob Orton asked.

"Kelly and I just prayed at the church. Besides, you know how much I love visiting churches."

"I see. Are you guys planning to get married there?" Rebecca asked.

"Yeah. Kelly and I talked about getting married there once we found our own partners." Randy lied.

"Hmmm… then why not the two of you instead?" Rebecca asked again.

"Ugh come on!" Randy looked confused.

"Yes, Randy. Why not you and Kelly instead?" Jamie did the same thing.

"MOTHER!" Randy raised an eyebrow.

"Come on, Randy. Nothing's impossible." Jamie teased him again.

Randy just let out a deep breath to ease the tension.

Later on, the Orton family and Kelly went to a nearby town in Barcelona to visit their Spanish relatives. They did the usual greetings, but Randy was surprised when his father introduced him and Kelly together.

"Guys, my son, Randy is now with his girlfriend, Kelly."

"DAAAAAAAD!" Randy' s face went red.

"Oh my, I never knew that your son has a girlfriend already!" Randy's grandmother, Racquel reacted. "For how many years?"

Randy has no choice but to pretend again.

"4 years, grandma."

"Wow. Since first year high school! Your relationship with her's going stronger!"

"Besides, you have to inform us after 10 years because for sure you're marrying her." One of his cousins, Charmaine interrupted.

"FINE."

Randy and Kelly talked outside of the house.

"I'm so guilty of what I'm doing. Why am I lying? I keep on pretending that we are a couple even though we're not. I'm sorry."

"I know how it feels, Randy."

"Why don't we let us make this relationship… REAL?"

"What do you mean?"

"Let's be lovers for real."

"Wait, what?"

"For real."

"Why me?"

"Because of all people, I promised myself that if I reach 25 and I haven't found the girl I want to marry, then I'll choose you."

"Randy.. I can't believe this."

"I won't rush you. Take time to decide."

"Okay." Kelly finally agreed. "By the way, I have to go first outside."

"Sure."

As Kelly went outside to think and feel the breeze of air, she can't help but be confused on what Randy had just said.

_Does Randy like me or what? The hell, I need help!_

She thought that it's too early for her to say how she feels towards Randy.

"Fine, I'll just let these things go with the flow."


	22. What is the meaning of this?

Meanwhile, Randy's dad asked him about him and Kelly's conversation.

"What is it all about, Randy?"

"Kelly and I just talked about us. Dad… I know that I've been…"

"No need to explain, Randy. I know that you and Kelly are pretending to be a couple."

"So you're mad at me, dad? Besides you started it anyway!"

"No. I understand your reason for pretending. Because if you tell that the two of you are not a couple, they won't believe you. Once everything becomes real, tell them the truth, and it will set you free."

"Exactly, dad."

Later on…

"Guys, we have to head back to the hotel." Jamie announced. "Thanks for the welcome and food!"

"No problem!" The grandmother replied. "Please come back when you have time. Take care!"

At the hotel… Randy did the unexpected. He pulled Kelly to the dining area where all the tourists are staying.

"Kelly.."

"What?"

"You need to know this."

"About John's condition?"

"No, about us."

"US? Come on, say it to my face."

"Kelly, remember when I said that I like Brie? That's just for a short while. You know why? Because the truth is, I LIKE YOU."

"Randy… did I hear that right? You like… me?"

"Yes, you heard it right. Actually Kelly, this is the only way for us not to be confused with our feelings. Kelly, you have the freedom to accept me or reject me. Whatever you feel towards me, I'll accept it. Like what I've said, I'll give you time."

Their conversation ended.

Back in the US…

"Do you think Randy and Kelly are doing fine?" Maryse was worried.

"Of course they are." Ted assured. "Right, Wade?"

"Yes." Wade agreed. "The only thing that I want to ask is when will they come back."

"As soon as possible." Cody snapped.

"Kels, did Randy say something to you strange?" Maryse talked to her on the phone.

"He confessed to me."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

"He told me that he likes me!"

"REALLY? I'm the happiest best friend ever!"

"Yeah. What should I do?"

"It's up to you if you want to say how you feel towards him already. I hope he doesn't hurt you or else I'll slap him in the face!"

"Don't worry best friend. I hope he doesn't."

"By the way, you guys have to return already. John's condition is getting worse."

"Oh my, what happened?"

"The wound doesn't heal fast."

"Alright, I'll tell Randy. Bye Maryse!"

"Bye!"

"Randal, your best friend John's condition is getting worse. Maryse and I talked over the phone and told me that his wound doesn't heal fast."

"Oh my God. We have to tell my parents quick. Let's go!" Randy pulled Kelly over.

"Mom, dad, we have to return to US already."

"Oh, what happened to John? Any updates?" His dad asked.

"Maryse told Kelly that John's condition is getting worse."

"Okay, we'll book the flight later."

"Please reserve a flight going back to St. Louis, Missouri."

Later on…

While on the plane en route to St. Louis, Missouri

"I'm so worried, maybe John's getting worse than before.." Kelly sighed.

"Me too. I hope he can still recover.. it's been a long time that he's hospitalized…"


	23. Randy Gets Pranked

A/N: It is finally vacation! I missed writing stories, so I am back!Like any other writer, I experience writer's block. So my apologies.

Back in the US...

Randy bought various Spanish medicines for John to feel better. But then...

"John, I am here. Wake up please."

John doesn't wake up.

"No joking please. I am already here. JOHN PLEASE WAKE UP!"

Later on their friends arrived and began crying.

"Guys, what is happening? Please don't tell me that John is dead. I am pleading you. Or else I'll beat you all!"

John then woke up.

"RANDY I AM ALIVE!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY RANDY!" Everyone greeted.

"Guys, what a prank."

Kelly arrived with a birthday cake.

"Happy Birthday Randy."

"Thanks, Kelly!"

"No problem."

"And thanks everybody. Seeing John in good condition makes me happy. This is the best birthday gift ever."

"You're welcome best friend. I love you."

"I love you too as well. SO EVERYONE, LET'S EAT!"

The next day, John was already cleared to go home.

The school announced that there will be a graduation practice. They are all excited and sad at the same time, because they will part ways.

"Everyone, since you are all graduating, no activities before graduation, okay?"

Will they be able to follow or not?


	24. Swim Like There's No Tomorrow

**A/N: So here's a new update!Please read and review!If you're going to review make sure to elaborate more!This is just a short one.**

_Before the swimming, they practiced their graduation rites. From their sitting arrangement to the receiving of diplomas and of course, their graduation song._

To make the most of their final moments together as seniors, they decided to have swimming at the Terranea resort in Los Angeles, California.

"Ah finally we can relax before graduation." John started.

"Are you serious about this, best friend?" Randy asked.

"Of course."

"Fine then, we have to enjoy."

John took advantage of the opportunity to ask Randy about his relationship with Kelly.

"So best friend, tell me the truth. Are you dating?"

"NO!"

"Why?"

"I have no plans of pursuing her yet. Besides, we are too young for that. Okay?"

"FINE."

* * *

While the rest of the class were swimming, Phil, Beth, Natalya, and Ron were planning something else.

"How can we make Randy and Kelly's relationship official?" Ron asked.

"Then let them be closer to one another." Natalya replied.

"Don't rush them." Beth reminded.

"I agree." Phil added.

* * *

But then one incident happened.

Someone was shouting for help.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Who's that?" Phil asked.

"I think that's Layla." Beth replied.

"Wait I have to save her." Phil then jumped at the pool to save Layla from drowning.

Afterwards, Phil then tried to revive her.

"Thank God you're alive."

"I'm sorry for being so careless."

"Not your fault anyway. Accidents do happen."


	25. Follow Your Heart

**A/N: Thanks to therealchamp for the reviews! **

Meanwhile, Randy's dad visited them at the resort after the incident with Layla.

"How's Layla?" Bob Orton asked.

"She's fine Mr. Orton. Phil saved her from drowning." Beth replied.

"Thank you for saving Layla, Phil. Everyone please be careful. We don't want to hear that someone dies before graduating from high school."

"Yes Sir." Everyone said in unison.

"You're welcome sir." Phil inserted.

Meanwhile, Bob took the time to talk to his son, Randy.

"Son, can we talk?"

"Okay dad."

"You know, as your dad, I am here for words of wisdom. I know you are going through something that I don't know."

"Dad, I'm fine."

"I know you're not. Tell me, what is bothering you?"

"I told John that we're too young for me and Kelly to have a relationship. But then, moments ago I thought, what if we give this relationship a chance? Dad, will you allow me to have a girlfriend?"

"Randy, I don't have the right to stop you from doing what you want. Follow your heart, but of course think of the consequences. If Kelly is the girl that makes you happy, GO FOR IT. No one can stop you. I know Kelly will give you a chance. Just pursue her, okay?"

"Are you sure about this, dad?"

"Yeah. Be honest with your feelings. What if other guys start to pursue her, are you going to allow that?"

"No, dad."

"Then good. Just tell us once you guys go official, alright?"

"I will, dad."

"Good. I have to go home. Bye son."

"Bye dad, take care."

After Bob Orton left, John, Phil, Mike, Zack and Wade approached Randy.

"Hi guys." Randy greeted.

"You seem to be so bothered lately. Trust us, we won't tell anybody else." John assured.

"Whatever your problem is, we are here for you. Okay?" Mike added. "Phil, can you sense what his problem is?"

"I think his problem is about Kelly. Did you guys have a misunderstanding?" Phil asked.

"Nope."

"Then what?" Zack asked again.

"Randy, I think you are deciding whether you'll pursue her or not?" Wade assumed.

"Good thing you guys are here with me. I have to tell you something. My dad gave me advice. If I want to pursue her, then I should do it. I should not restrict myself from doing so. So do you think pursuing her is the best decision?"

"YES YES YES!" The boys said in unison.

"If that's the case, okay. I'll pursue her."

"I hope she gives you a chance. Go ask her." John winked.

"Now?"

"Yeah." John responded.

"You can do it, Randy." Phil pat his hand on the shoulder. "Go on."

Randy approached Kelly, who is alone sitting near the pool. The other students are already sleeping. John Cena, Mike Mizanin(The Miz), Phil Brooks(CM Punk), Zack Ryder and Wade Barrett decided to sleep later. They just stayed at the balcony.

"Kelly, why are you not yet sleeping?"

"I can't sleep. How about you?"

"Same."

"Oh."

"What is bothering you by the way?"

"Randy you know, I've been keeping this secret for a long time already. And I feel so guilty without reasonable doubt. You are my friend, and I know I can trust you with this."

"Of course. What is it?"

"I have feelings for this guy since God knows when the earth was created."

"Is it someone from our class? Does he know about your feelings?"

"Actually Randy, he does know it now."

"Really? Then who is he?"

"That HE is none other than YOU, RANDY."

Randy felt as if he will drown himself.

"Kels, are you kidding me?"

"NO. Randy, remember when you told me that you like me? I can't help but rejoice for myself. You also told that you'll give me time. So now is the time for me to say that I feel the same way for you."

"You just made my night so awesome like Mike." Randy then put his arms around her. "Kelly, I still have to tell you one more thing. I made up my mind on one thing, and I hope it will turn out to be the best decision."

"What is it?"

"Can I… pursue you? Will you give me a chance?"

Kelly was silent. She can't believe what she was hearing right now.

Moments later…

"Randy, I also thought of giving this kind of relationship a chance. We're on."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. WE'RE ON. You are free to pursue me."

"YES!" Randy shouted with joy. "Finally I can do what my heart desires."

They were teasing each other until Randy decided to put his arms around Kelly's waist and jumped at the pool.

"Hey, that's not funny!"

"Uhhh come on Kels it's just for fun. You mad?"

"Nah."

Later on Randy told Kelly something.

"Kelly, promise me that you'll never let this relationship go to nowhere. We'll fight for this. Promise?"

"Promise."

John, Mike, Phil, Zack and Wade were celebrating.

"Looks like Kelly gave him a chance." John assumed.

"Party time! Cheers!" Zack initiated a toast.

"Cheers!" They all said in unison.

They all went near the pool.

"Kelly, you hurt my best friend, I'll forever be mad at you." John warned.

"And Randy, you hurt Kelly, we will never forgive you." Wade did the same.

"We won't hurt each other. Promise." Randy swore.

"Good." Mike commented.

The night ended with Randy ending his dilemma. A chance for him and Kelly to make things right. A chance for them to prove that they could be together till the end.


	26. Randomness

**A/N: Thanks for all who reviewed!It is greatly appreciated! :) Hope you like this one. Please read and review!By the way, I only have few chapters left for this fanfic. probably two to three. Please do not forget to vote on the poll posted on my profile and check out my new story, "The Last Wish" starring Randy Orton and Kelly Kelly. Read and review as well.**

**This is just a short chapter.**

* * *

That morning the students quickly ate breakfast and went home.

As Randy reached home, he quickly rushed to his dad.

"Hi dad."

"Hey Randy. We missed you. How's the swimming?"

"Fine dad."

"Were you able to follow my advice?"

"I did."

"What did Kelly answer?"

"She said she'll give me a chance."

"Good. I'm so proud of you my son. I hope the two of you will end up together."

"Thanks dad."

"No worries. Just make sure you know the limits and avoid the you know what."

"Yes dad."

"Oh, and by the way, did your teacher told you when will be the deliberation of honor students?"

"Not yet. We'll ask her once we return to school tomorrow."

* * *

John Cena and Torrie Wilson were talking about their friends' relationship.

"Torrie, Kelly just gave Randy a chance. They are in the courtship stage right now. You know, they will only date each other and all that. Nothing official yet. What do you think?"

"Awww that's amazing. There will be a new couple just in time for graduation. So we'll let them handle this, we won't meddle. Okay?"

"Sure thing. Of course, if they need advice, they can approach any of us."

"By the way, are you ready for graduation? 5 days left."

"I am ready. I'm going to miss everyone, especially you."

"Aww. Even though we'll study at a different college, we'll keep in touch. Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

"Kelly, I heard that Randy is now pursuing you?" Maryse asked her best friend. "Tell me the truth please."

"Yes, I gave him a chance."

"Wow that's amazing. Looks like there will be more couples in our batch just in time for graduation, huh?"

"I noticed that as well. By the way, we'll be going to the same college."

"Really? OMG Kelly, I'm so excited!"

"Yeah, I don't want to be away from you, you know."

* * *

John Cena sent a text message:

_Everyone please come to school tomorrow for the deliberation of honor students._


	27. Deliberation of Honor Students

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Please read and review. Don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile and check out my new story, "The Last Wish".**

Everyone were in school, as their teacher will discuss about the honor students before graduation.

"Good morning students." Miss Runnels greeted.

"Good morning Miss Runnels." They all replied.

"Now we are here to talk about your rankings. The rankings will be your position in the graduation ceremony. So let's get started."

* * *

The students who fall under "Achievers" are the following: Phil Brooks, Wade Barrett, Justin Gabriel, Gail Kim, Ron Killings, Santino Marrella, Melina Perez, Brie Bella, Nikki Bella, Layla El, Michelle McCool.

And as for the top 10:

"10th honor student is none other than Barbie Blank. She gained a grade of 89. Followed by Mike Mizanin. She has a grade of 90. 8th honor student is Ted DiBiase with a grade of 92. 7th honor student is Maryse Ouellet with a grade of 93. 6th is Cody Rhodes with a grade of 94. "

**Top 5:**

**"The top 5 students for this batch are the following: Natalya Neidhart with a grade of 95, Beth Phoenix with the average of 96, ****Torrie Wilson with the grade of 97. The salutatorian of the batch is none other than Randy Orton, with the grade of 98. And the valedictorian is none other than John Cena, who got a perfect grade of 100."**  


"Wow, congratulations everyone!" Wade said. "This is my opportunity to thank you for everything, despite being the meanest guy to all of you before. Randy and John, prepare your speeches and food already!"

"Immediately? Oh my, I have to speak for the whole day." John joked.

"NOT FOR THE WHOLE DAY!" Randy opposed. "We will just speak for the maximum of 15-20 minutes. Woah that's enough already!"

"Congratulations everyone." Miss Runnels clapped her hands. "You did a great job, despite of all the challenges you have been through. May I now leave you. See you at the graduation day. 3 days left."

"See you Miss!" Everyone replied.

**Next chapter: The celebration of their achievements, friendship and romance. John Cena and Randy Orton to treat everyone to fine dining restaurant.**


End file.
